joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Discussion forums: Next co-joint for Pirates of the Caribbean
Archived 5 May 2017 * Heilu-Kimbon: Sofia the First is finishing its parody process of Pirates of the Caribbean 1 to 4, as Princess Sofia of the Caribbean. So what will be the next co-joint? * Jaitok003: Could Princess Sofia of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides be the last POTC parody for Sofia the First? I can wait until tomorrow to see its release. * BeildeskPontron: If this could mean Princess Sofia of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides be the last POTC parody for Sofia the First, will my number 1 favourite series, Jake and the Neverland Pirates take over as a co-joint in future Pirates of the Caribbean with Captain Jake playing as Captain Jack Sparrow? Or they will go to another series to pick as a co-joint (for example, my number 2 favourite series, Doc McStuffins)? * Heilu-Kimbon: Goldie & Bear will be the next to parody Pirates of the Caribbean as soon as Princess Sofia of the Caribbean 4: On Stranger Tides is released. * Jiminy Cricket: Yes! Goldie & Bear, my favourite, will be the next! * HarryDR19: I can see Big Bad Wolf dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, Goldie & Bear will get new batch of POTC parodies. * Jiminy Cricket: See this: News:[[News: Goldie & Bear wins the tender to parody Pirates of the Caribbean| Goldie & Bear wins the tender to parody Pirates of the Caribbean]] * Heilu-Kimbon: Who will play Jack Sparrow in the future POTC parody? * HarryDR19: Big Bad Wolf will be playing as Captain Jack Sparrow. * Heilu-Kimbon: Who is Big Bad Wolf? * HarryDR19: 'Big Bad, or Big Bad Wolf and real name Aloysius, is a character of the 2015 Disney Junior animated television program, ''Goldie & Bear. He likes scaring people, stealing, and making as much trouble as he can. * '''Heilu-Kimbon: Describe about Big Bad Wolf from Goldie & Bear. * '''HarryDR19: '''Like the traditional Big Bad Wolf, Big Bad enjoys huffing, puffing and blowing things down, as well as antagonising the Three Little Pigs, Little Red Riding Hood and other individuals. He is also rude at times and has a large appetite, often taking food without asking. * '''HarryDR19: '''Big Bad, however, is also depicted as having a conscience and at times being a nice guy. When he accidentally blows down his own house, he stays over at Humpty Dumpty's place and is a bad houseguest, but later regrets it and makes good. When his brother Phil, once even naughtier than him, comes for a visit, he discovers that he has gone nice. Goldie and Bear show him how he too can be nice. In another installment, he swipes the magic dancing shoes given to Bear in the hopes of being able to dance himself, only to show vulnerability when he is forced to admit to to his deeds, while also revealing that he was boasting about being a great dancer. * '''HarryDR19: '''Big Bad is not really evil and seems more akin to a rather lonely person. In fact, the reason he likes to cause mayhem is possibly just filling up time with rarely any friends to spend time with. * '''HarryDR19: '''He is also hungry, with his target being food then really anything else. * '''HarryDR19: '''He is sensitive about his real name, Aloysius, asking Goldie and Bear not to tell anyone else about it when they discover it.